Neither Here Nor There
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Collection of Bleach dabbles that were inspired while listening to mix CD on rides home. Any and every pairing I think of. More than likely, yaoi, yuri, and hentai. Rating will vary from dabble to dabble. Will range from funny to fluffy to angsty to sexy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before you yell at me to work on my other stories I apologize to those who have request a fic or those who I have a story in the works for. I'm working on all of them I promise. Things just aren't moving smoothly… So I was driving home from college today and listening to a mix CD. Then some songs came on that inspired what you will now be reading (hopefully!) and continuing to read whenever the inspiration comes to me. This is going to be a bunch of drabbles, yaoi, yuri, and hentai depending on what I think up. XD**

Anime: Bleach

Pairing (sorta): KenpachixYachiru

Rating: K

Inspiration: Candy Man by AQUA

* * *

Grumbling, he handed over the promised bag of gummy bears all the while knowing some poor sap would have to deal with her when the sugar high reached it's peak.

"Arigato Kenny-chan!" Yachiru giggled, her small, round face shining with delight as she took the bag and cradled it against her. Like she suspected some candy bandits to come and steal her precious treat any moment.

"Sure Yachiru," Kenpachi said with a smile as he regarded his lieutenant. Her happiness was his happiness.

And if she was happy, many others would be as well.

As long as she didn't harass them later.

"Kenny-chan! I just realized something!" Her amber eyes widened comically as the epiphany of understanding what had happened hit her. "You're my Candy Man!"

A baffled expression settled on the scarred visage of the demon but it soon turned to a pleased grin. "And you're my Honey," came the reply from the imposing captain.

The biggest smile possible grew on the pink haired girl's face as she ran off with the candy in tow.

Kenpachi watched before chuckling. "I do not envy the person she forces to play tag with her."

* * *

**A/N: Hate? No hate? Maybe lurve? Just something small and cute. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yet another. I thought of more than one on my drive home. It's 45 minutes long after all.**

Anime: Bleach

Pairing: TousenxShuuhei

Rating: M

Warning: Spoiler for Shuuhei's zanpakutou's name. For those who don't know already. XD

Inspiration: My Darkest Hour by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

* * *

You left me.

Alone.

Why?

What had I done to deserve this?

What?

What changed for this to happen?

Become possible?

Staring blankly into space, he felt something land on the hand that rested on his knee. The small droplet of water wobbled before sliding down. Lifting that same hand, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks yet he was unaware of shedding them. His fingertips slid over the three vertical scars, unflinching at the dips.

Do I weep for him? Or myself?

It was a question that would need careful time and consideration to deliberate over.

Time was something he didn't have nor desired to have.

After all, living was pointless when you were already dead.

Getting up, he straightened his back and viewed the expanse of land that surrounded him. He was far from people.

Far enough that no one would find him in time.

Grasping Kazeshini, he hefted the sword into his hand and angled the blade tip to point directly at his heart.

"I'm coming Kaname," he whispered, a single tear sliding over an inked 69 as he drove his zanpakutou through his chest. The pain was instantaneous, overwhelming his senses and his vision swam as his life's blood freely flowed from the grievous wound. Toppling to his knees, he bent over and coughed crimson.

He turned his head upwards to gaze at the sky. Endless it seemed.

"I'm coming," his said even more softly, his body going limp as the ground below him greedily sucked up this man's life for its own.

* * *

**A/N: A bit dark for my usual tastes. But it needed to be done otherwise it would have driven me insane. Or rather sane. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And another! Hope you aren't tired yet! There's one more after this until I get this one out and think up some more. 8D**

Anime: Bleach, AU

Pairing: RenjixRukia

Rating: T

Inspiration: My Humps by Black Eyed Peas

* * *

The club was dark. People waited with baited breath for the next performer to step out and onto the stage.

As she did, thunderous applause roared throughout the strip joint and she graced them all with a coy smile as she took her position. She didn't move until a deep beat reverberated from the bass and across her skin.

Moving fluidly, she crawled to the edge of the stage and allowed the offered bills and flowers to be tucked into the string of her skimpy underwear. She rolled her hips and came to the end of the raised platform, discreetly searching for a flash of red, all the while smiling and feeling her body groped by men and women alike.

At the very end, he waited with a single red rose. The thorns were still intact and she let him tuck in between her breasts as the crowd groaned and cheered. The sharp points pricked her skin but the pain was laced with the pleasure of knowing this came from her beloved.

Her life wasn't one of cupcakes and unicorns.

* * *

**A/N: Dittos, check out the pretty green button.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last one for now! Those who like this, pray I get another idea (or four) next time I drive. =] I know there are people who **_**hate**_** this pairing and truth be told, I hate it as well. But it just stuck and wouldn't let me change it. =/ And believe me, I tried.**

Anime: Bleach, AU

Pairing: IchigoxOrihime

Rating: K+

Inspiration: My Oh My by AQUA

* * *

He rode through the forest, quite aware of his pursuers but not worried in the least. His trusted steed, Shiro, had carried him through far worse predicaments and this wasn't any different. Stealthily, he made his way away from the kingdom that lay behind him.

And everyone he loved.

A heaviness settled on him as he pictured his princess, her hair a more subdued shade of his own vibrant orange, with her sparkling eyes and kind face. She was as sweet as the morning dew and just as pure. It pained him to leave but he had no choice.

If he was going to rescue her from the Baron, _Aizen_ he hissed mentally, he had to be alive and if he stuck around any longer he would wind up dead. Whether by poison, an accident, or a dagger through the heart.

Steeling himself for the long and surely trying journey ahead to his family's kingdom, he silently urged his horse to fly with the speed of the swiftest arrow into the dark gloom.

* * *

**A/N: I kinda like the plot of this one…**


End file.
